


Hunt/我差点打了个假炮

by Hilda8888



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilda8888/pseuds/Hilda8888
Summary: 库丘林×咕哒子，普通【成年人】设定咕哒子和大狗“刺激有趣”的419避雷提醒：咕哒子在性方面的混乱邪恶，有调教（xun gou）情节，所以内容上算是先咕哒汪后汪咕哒





	

咕哒子的心情现在非常不愉快，因为被爽约了。竟然说临时有事，于她而言算是煮熟的鸭子飞了，不过猎物嘛，重新找一个就好了，握紧了手中的包包，走入了距离最近的酒吧。即使她知道自己这身打扮与酒吧的气氛有点格格不入。  
是那种一打开门就能感受到震耳欲聋的音乐的酒吧，咕哒子无视了一路上亲热的情侣或是别的什么人，也没有看一眼舞池狂欢的人群，她扫视了周遭，最后视线落在了吧台，她瞄准了一个男人，只看得到侧脸，蓝发红瞳也够惹眼了，他正独自一人喝酒，她径直走向他。  
那个男人是库丘林，他坐在吧台喝着酒的同时，想着今晚的乐趣会在哪里呢，忽然咕哒子就出现在了眼前，她让库丘林觉得很奇怪，少女模样的人身着白色的立领大衣和的黑色过膝长裙[1]，挽着手提包，不像是会来这种地方流连的人，从外貌到穿着打扮来说都不像。  
她坐到了库丘林旁边的空位上，没有叫来酒保，转头看向他，还没等库丘林开口，来人便凑近他说：“先生您看上去是一个人呢。”带着一个暧昧的微笑。  
“啊，是啊，我是一个人。”库丘林看向了咕哒子，也回以意义不明的笑容，毕竟夜幕降临后来这里的人除了喝酒聊天跳舞，还能做什么就不必多言了，再说来人的手已经半搭上他的大腿 “我也是呢，您有那个意向吗，就去这附近的酒店。”咕哒子在他耳边落下这句话，依然笑意不改地看着他。  
动作暗示已经非常明显了，加上如此直白的邀约，库丘林再次疑惑地打量着眼前的少女，最后视线停留在她的脸上，后者也许察觉到他的疑惑，又补充了一句“不用担心，我是成年人”。库丘林感觉到少女没有表面看起来这么简单，她的眼神与笑容仿佛在引诱着自己更加深地一探究竟，于是他怀抱着“说不定今晚会很有趣”的想法，把杯中的酒一饮而尽，应允了这个邀请，反正自己到酒吧来的目的就是这个嘛，只是对象颇让人意外罢了。  
库丘林是揽着她的腰进酒店的，咕哒子并不反感在这方面轻车熟路的男人。几分钟前在酒吧接近他的时候就暗自思忖自己没看错人，白衬衫与黑外套还有黑色休闲裤在他们的主人身上贴贴服服，隐约可见的肌肉线条，美中不足的大概是看起来随便打的领带，但这丝毫没有减弱他散发的魅力，还有与普通男人不同的危险气息，倒不如说越是这样具有挑战性的咕哒子就越兴奋，如果只是脸好看的话，那也太无聊了，先前的不愉快一扫而空，咕哒子毫不犹豫地向库丘林直白发出了自己的邀请。  
如果说咕哒子十分享受看到这样打扮的自己向别人发出大胆邀请时对方惊讶和疑惑的表情，那么接下来在酒店房间内她的举动更是她最喜欢的一环。  
“接下来，你想怎么样呢，小姑娘？”库丘林一手揽住咕哒子的腰，另一手轻抬起她的下巴，挑眉看着她。  
“小姑娘？你不要小看人哦，这位先-生。”咕哒子伸手抓住了他的领带，两人接吻，从不愠不火到唇舌纠缠的程度。  
探索了一番对方的口腔之后，咕哒子先离开了他的唇，紧接着用力把他推在了床上，自己则开始在原地脱衣服。  
“请你不要动哦，看着我就好了。”  
刚把外套脱下想解开领带，库丘林听到了这样不明所以的要求，他停止了动作，松了松领带，坐在床边饶有兴味地目视她的举动。  
“不用我帮你什么的吗？”“不-要-动-哦。”少女一字一顿道，他失笑。  
两人是对视着的。她先从短靴中解放了双脚，然后是大衣，上衣……最后是长裙，衣物纷纷落地之后出现的是全套的情/趣/内/衣，连带着颜色花纹如出一辙的腕带和吊带袜，还有少女被勾勒出的圆润姣好的身材，而如此穿着的主人则面带笑容，以妖异的眼神看向自己。  
此幅光景大概是少女的清纯与女人的性感相融，算不上十分的视觉冲击，但也足够让库丘林的目光与身体都灼热起来。  
这个小姑娘，不，这个女人是有备而来的。真是人不可貌相。库丘林在内心感叹。如果胸部能再大一点就好了。当下一秒咕哒子就跨坐在他身上时，他这样想到。  
然后似乎是理所当然的，两人缠绵亲热了起来，是比一开始激烈的亲吻，唾液与气息都交换着，掠夺着对方，库丘林丝毫不吝啬地抚摩咕哒子的腰臀，同时，咕哒子已经解开了他的领带与衬衫的纽扣，从激烈的纠缠中脱离出来，一把将他按倒，双手按紧了她的肩膀，弓起腰身直视着对方说：“接下来请你配合一下哦~”话音未落，咕哒子便被男人握住手腕反压在床尾，“你打算干什么呢，可爱的小·姑·娘？”他炽热的瞳孔，那是看猎物的眼神。  
这样的展开明显让咕哒子非常不满，“所·以·说，”她收紧膝盖往库丘林腹部用力一顶——男人一边发出吃痛的声音边倒了回去，“我不是让你先配合一下嘛。”咕哒子迅速坐起，抓起被扔在一旁的领带，掰过男人的双手举在他的头顶，熟络地打了个结；又转过身去，快速地把他的双脚也绑在了床柱上——用她手上缠了好几圈的腕带——不，是伪装成腕带的缎带，有一定宽度和长度[2]。“啊，你力气不小嘛。”刚刚那一击明显让库丘林措手不及，痛感消失之后发现自己的双手双脚已经被绑了起来，“喂，女人，你到底要干什么？！”他开始挣扎。  
“不要这么紧张嘛~等下你就知道了，很快。”“是会让你和我都身心愉悦的事情❤。”咕哒子下了床，无视了男人的大喊大叫，翻起了被遗忘多时的手提包，还发出“嘻嘻”的笑声。  
此刻躺在床上的库丘林的性/欲灭了一半左右，一时半会儿手脚是不可能挣脱的了，这个女人的表情实在太诡异了，还不知道她要对自己做什么，他只能保持着警惕静观其变，同时不忘扭动手腕。  
再次回到床上的咕哒子手上多了几样东西，她将它们随意放在一边。库丘林瞄了一眼那堆东西——分明就是那什么、SM的道具！嗯……还有一个安全套在其中……  
稍微有点不妙啊……  
“没想到你热衷于这种危险的爱好啊，小姑娘。”  
“危险？不会的，不会伤害到你的哟，”她拿起了口枷，对着躺着那位的脸比划了一下，“只是想稍微尝试这种快感一下而已~”  
“我可以让你尝试别的快……喂！你要干什么！！你别过来，老子不要含这个东西！！……唔唔！！唔唔！！”不顾蓝发男子的强烈挣扎，咕哒子强硬式给他戴上了口枷，纵使有强烈不满他也无法说出口了，现在他只能狠狠盯着眼前这个笑得令人生厌的女人。  
女人的下一步动作是，执起多股的散鞭[3]，从男人敞开的胸膛往下一直扫弄，男人的身材很好，精壮的腹肌和胸肌让她十分着迷，她不由得伸手去抚摸，接着她停止了上下拨弄，把目标转移到他的乳/头，然后继续用鞭子拨弄着，故意使分散的鞭身都接触到他的敏感点。  
“这样会舒服，对吧？那么我们来试试这样吧？”咕哒子说道，扬起鞭子，掌控好力度拍打在刚刚玩弄的部位。  
库丘林有点沉浸在那种痒痒的感觉，那让他觉得还不错，突如其来的痛感让他一下子颤抖起来，咕哒子感受到了他的变化，嘴角更加上扬，一下又一下继续拍打着；这种痛感很微妙，是他能承受的程度，连续的拍打甚至让他觉得，里面有少许的快感。  
并没有多久，咕哒子就厌烦了，她把散鞭扔到一旁，换上了短鞭[4]，把玩了一下之后在床上站了起来，俯视着库丘林，两人的目光再次对上。  
“这样的话，你喜欢吗？”她用脚尖掂了掂男人的裆部，再用脚趾灵活地拉开了他的裤链，“不是已经有点反应了嘛，我来帮下忙好啦~”然后她开始在可见的欲望上来回施力，使其更加挺立，她能感觉到男人的呼吸加快了些许；同时她也没有忘记手上的鞭子，碍于长度她只能向前弯腰，将短鞭往男人的上半身扬起挥下——“啪”的一声异常清脆，皮革坚硬的质感和刚刚较软的散鞭可不同，还有明显感觉到咕哒子加大的力度，库丘林这回是真的一个激灵，下一秒鞭打在肉体上的声音再次响起，和之前一样，一下接着一下；不止如此的痛感，还有下半身的舒适感也一同传达给库丘林，这样持续着的疼痛与美妙的交织使他抑制不住，透过口枷发出了呻吟。  
“唔唔……！”  
这算是蜜糖与鞭子吗，该死，这个女人……  
咕哒子非常愉悦，能够按照自己所想来做，没有比这更令她兴奋的了。  
在感觉到男人的欲望完全挺立后，她放下了短鞭，坐回到男人身上，拉下了他的长裤，帮男人释放出勃起的生殖器。  
“啊~你这里也很不赖嘛~”那里的形状和大小都非常可观，这让女人的脸泛红，不是害羞，而是无上的欣喜与兴奋，她对自己所见之物感到非常满意，然后跑下床翻自己的包包去了。  
另一位的心情就有点复杂了，库丘林对自己这方面自然是有足够的自信，然而此时此刻面对这个如此玩弄他身体的女人……他喜欢主动强势的人，这种无法预估行动的类型也不讨厌，但目前绝对说不上高兴。不过，对于咕哒子接下来要做的事情，库丘林恐怕会有一种掐死她的冲动。  
咕哒子从包里翻出了一条粉红色的丝带，将它绑在了库丘林坚挺的男根上，并且打了个……非常漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
啊啊啊她在干嘛啊！！！这个变态女人！！！！！  
后者当然是异常激烈地挣扎的了，不过由于手脚被缚，一点用也没有，只能边试图挣脱领带边发出唔唔唔的声响。  
“很可爱，对吧❤”咕哒子的下一个举动更加惊人，她举起了手机，拍下了如此不堪的画面——表情可怖的、上身赤裸且胸腹有不少红痕的男人，外露的挺立的重要部位还被绑了一个蝴蝶结。拍摄数量不止一张。  
“这样也拍一个吧~”然后她又将自己完全称得上痴女的变态面目和库丘林扭曲的表情“咔嚓”一声记录在手机里。  
“反应别这么大嘛，你不是第一个哦~”咕哒子敲了敲手机的外壳在库丘林耳边说道，顺便色情地舔了下他的耳廓。  
不是第一个什么鬼啊！！你快把老子放开啊神经病啊！！  
库丘林全身的鸡皮疙瘩瞬间竖起，他发誓这是他所有开房经历中的第一回，前所未有的体验。估计他也不想要第二次。  
“好了好了，不玩啦。”咕哒子将自己的恶趣味蝴蝶结解开，将它和手机一起放回到自己包里，“来做正·事·吧。”  
女人这么说着的同时重新跨在男人身上，挺直上身，用手握住了男人没有减退的欲望，往自己双腿间送去，就这样隔着内裤的布料来回摩擦，不用脱下她也知道自己已经濡湿了。她一脸陶醉地发出呻吟。  
光是这样库丘林整个人都不好了，然而他还是只能眼睁睁地看着这个女人继续行进着——咕哒子附下身，她的胸脯贴在了自己的腹肌上，然后她开始舔他一边的乳头，另一边则用手指拧捏揉按，腰部则扭动着，腿间的摩擦依然没有怠慢。这下子库丘林真的要疯掉了，无论是上身还是下身的触感，抑或是女人发出的声音，都在肆意撩拨着他的理智。这样无疑既是快感也是折磨，他的呼吸急促起来，全身止不住颤栗。  
即使这样他没有忘记用力地扭动手腕，恨不得下一瞬间就能挣开领带的束缚给点颜色这个肆意妄为的女人瞧瞧。  
就算只是摩擦着也很舒服，男人觉得自己的欲望快要到达顶峰要爆发了，而咕哒子似乎是看穿了这一点，从他上下起伏的胸膛和隐忍的表情，她抬起身，停下了所有动作。  
“很想出来，对吧？”她露出了狡黠的笑容，“才不让你呢！”自己虽然也喘着气，也很想要，但是她居然就这样打住了双方的高/潮。  
这个女人……库丘林决心等下要好好收拾她。  
也许是思考着下一步要玩什么，咕哒子坐在床上放空，甚至没有看向库丘林。  
“啊！有了！”咕哒子的表情重新焕发，正当她想下床去拿道具，自己就被推在了刚刚男人躺着的地方，而男人高大的身影此时就笼罩在她的上方。口枷已经被他甩到不知哪里去了。  
“诶？你什么时候？？？”咕哒子没有反应过来。  
“你发呆的时候。”库丘林可是费了不少力气才让四肢恢复了自由，明显是要和眼前这个恶魔好好算一算这笔账了，“我在这方面的作风和你不一样啊小姑娘，不过……”他拿起了刚被自己挣开的领带，将女人的双手捆了起来，像咕哒子对他自己那样。“偶尔捉弄一下人，也很有趣，你说对吧？”他的红瞳闪烁着暗色的光芒，那是注视着猎物的眼神，他上扬的嘴角也是危险的征兆。  
是的，现在男人与女人的境况彻底反转了。  
库丘林看着眼前可口的猎物，决定就在那里下手了——他抓起女人的一条腿挂在了自己肩上，把手伸进她的内裤里抹了一把，啊，果然非常湿了呢，然后他开始了恶劣的行径，手指在女人的花蕊反复揉弄，在入口内壁打圈，就是无论如何都不肯把手指探进去。  
“啊，不行……！……这样……太讨厌了！啊啊！”  
“你之前的行为也很讨厌啊，小·姑·娘。”他又加重了手指的力道，依旧不深入。  
“呜……”女人一下子无言，只能抑制不住地呻吟。  
咕哒子的腰在快感的刺激下微微挺了起来，前胸抖动着，库丘林看在眼底，想着“真可爱”的下一秒钟就用犬齿咬上了她柔软的胸脯。  
“唔……啊！啊啊！”咕哒子胸前的敏感点被男人用嘴唇吸吮着、舌头和牙齿反复挑弄着，很快就变硬立起了，她并不为此感到羞耻，相反，男人的技巧使她十分享受，所以她释放着愉悦而色情的声音，唯一的不畅快只是“这个混蛋要玩到什么时候怎么还不进去”而已。  
当库丘林乐在其中的时候，咕哒子用没被抬起的另一条腿碰了碰他的腰，“喂！可，可以了吧！直接……进去啦！”她的双眼噙一点生理性泪水，声音颤抖着。  
“是啊，差不多了……”库丘林的声线低沉了下去，把咕哒子翻了个身。啊，差点就忘了这个。他把女人带来的安全套撕开，戴上，有点粗鲁地拉下了女人的内裤——湿透多时的花穴和光洁的臀腿一览无余。眼色一暗，揽住咕哒子的腰肢一个挺身，便把自己炽热的巨物填进了她的身体里。  
“啊呃！哈啊，哈啊……”尽管已经用肉眼见识过他的尺寸，但是接纳了那样的巨物，咕哒子还是全身猛地抖了一下，下意识抓住了床单——而且，光这一下子她就高/潮了，“呜……太，太大了……”后半句是小小声的嘀咕。  
“……我可是听到了，谢谢夸奖咯。”女人的内壁也很热，很紧致，被那样包裹着的舒适感一下子向库丘林袭来，慢慢来也许更能感受这样的温暖，但是他决定不给身下人喘息的机会，在刚开始那几下缓慢的抽动之后，他向咕哒子发起了狂风骤雨般的进攻。  
“啊，啊，啊啊啊！！啊啊！！”男人的抽插每一下都比之前的要深入，咕哒子由起初断断续续的呻吟变成了接连不断的叫声。“混蛋啊稍微，稍微，轻，轻一点啦……啊啊啊——”  
听到这样的“求饶”，库丘林哑然失笑，揽着腰的双手不安分地摸索到了那两团软软的肉，果断“肆虐”起来，还俯身到咕哒子耳边：“我·拒·绝。”然后故意向她的深处用力一顶，她的瞳孔骤然放大，娇喘溢出了喉咙。  
虽说是很猛烈的进攻，但并非是没有技巧的乱撞一气，敏感点被精确攻击到的咕哒子，身体在不知不觉间配合着男人的律动。  
在两人快到达高/潮的时候库丘林把咕哒子抱了起来，让她呈背对自己的坐姿，把她的腿往两边大大地分开，交合的地方可以看得一清二楚，阳/物和花瓣都颤动着，湿漉漉的，这样令人羞耻的姿势似乎能带给他们更大的快感。  
“这样很舒服，对吧？”库丘林在咕哒子的耳边吹气，用恶劣的口吻模仿着女人之前对自己说过的话。  
然后他紧紧抱住女人的腰，加快了下身抽动的频率，发起最后的总攻——在沉重的喘息声和甜腻的呻吟声中，呼吸同样急促的两人，一同到达了极乐。  
咕哒子倒在库丘林的怀里喘着气，回过神来意识到双手依然被绑着的事实后，有气无力地抗议道，“喂，给我解开啦。”  
库丘林又将她转了过来，使她正正面对着自己，不怀好意地笑着说：“你绑着我的时候不是很开心吗？想解开，看你表现咯。”顺手在她的屁股上捏了一把。  
于是咕哒子也咧开了嘴角，仰头咬住了他的嘴唇。

 

那样激烈的交欢不知道进行了多少次，换了什么体位，他们都懒得数了。  
咕哒子不想用什么脱水的鱼来形容自己，但是她也差不多接近那种状态了，真的太累了，非常的舒服也无比的疲累。库丘林比她好一点，毕竟在精力方面他更胜一筹，不过大半个夜晚下来疲劳是不可避免的。  
一般一夜情对象是不必交换姓名或其他信息的，然而咕哒子觉得库丘林是她约/炮经历里最有趣最具挑战价值的一个，于是她躺在床上开口道：“喂，来交换电话吧。”转身拿起放在床头的手机，看到手机里的提示：未接电话5个还有短信1条，都是那个爽约的人发来的，她面无表情地敲下“我们以后别再联系了”这几个字然后按下发送，拉黑了那个人。  
“哈？为什么？”“你很有趣，我们以后有机会还可以再开心开心呀❤”  
这次的体验对库丘林总体来说并不坏，除去这个女人的恶趣味行径……等等！有件最重要的事他差点给忘了！  
“对了！你给老子把那些奇怪的照片删掉！！”“？”“行了，我把电话给你，赶紧把照片删掉！一张不许留！！”“喏，你自己来吧。”咕哒子满不在乎地把手机递给库丘林，在后者心急如焚地操作着的时候她又抱怨了一句：“啊真小气啊留个纪念都不行~”“这是什么鬼纪念啊老子拒绝！”在接过手机后咕哒子看着新增联系人“库丘林”心满意足的同时又露出了一丝窃笑。  
我怎么会在手机上留这种照片嘛，当然是都发到私人邮箱里嘻嘻嘻。  
“库，丘，林先生，以后多多指教哟~”“啊，以后啊……”“下次我会带上项圈[5]的~”“……………”  
库丘林并不打算和哪个一夜情对象有太多联系，但是碰上了咕哒子这类的就难说了，估计不久后就会有一个陌生号码打给他或者会有什么奇怪的照片发到他手机上了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> [1]就是迦勒底礼装的加长版常服（。  
> [2]这个我本来只想写绑手的，但是这样肯定是制服不了汪酱这样的大型犬类x所以就设定了这样有点bug 的装饰物（就当咕哒子的神奇小道具好了各位  
> [3]散鞭[4]短鞭[5]项圈（这个其实不算注释，只是看到了有趣的东西想分享给大家）  
> 由于AO3不能插入图片，详见请大家点进来源查看：http://zhihu.com/question/30548756/answer/48485769
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的碎碎念：  
> 每次写完一篇同人最喜欢这一part了:-P  
> 最近真的很喜欢大狗，也好喜欢咕哒子，好喜欢他们俩╭(′▽`)╭(′▽`)╯啊他们怎么这棒！！！！  
> 啊开车真奇妙，开着开着就会超脱欲望进入贤者模式面无表情地打字阅览修改（。  
> “脑洞不是你想有，想有就能有”大家平时有脑洞一定要记下来啊啊条件不允许记下来也一定要把它补充完整！！在脑子里！！！尽可能细节地！！！！然后就可以产出了！！！！！否则很容易“脑洞一时爽，写文火葬场”的:-)发生D甘嘅事大家都唔想嘅系咪  
> 其实脑正戏比铺垫要顺利的多，对没错，是先想好肉再想前面的_(:D)∠)_感觉到自己有点抠人物细节，写完觉得前面有点啰嗦了于是删了一点（还是啰嗦）  
> 本文的邪恶混乱咕哒子还没达到手撕从者那种程度，她是一个纯粹的随心所欲的恶魔千万不要被外表欺骗了，玩弄别人真有趣啊这样，我心目中的恶·咕哒子大概是这样，另外认真坚强的软妹master咕哒子我也喜欢:-)  
> 感觉男性角度把握得不太好……很多心水的ｂｇｃｐ不敢下笔的原因就是我男性角色代入感太差了，如果大家觉得汪酱崩了真的是非常抱歉【土下座】  
> 本来还想分上下篇吊大家胃口的但完全不是我的风格啊我喜欢粗长的一发入魂！！  
> 最后大家有什么意见或想法一定一定要在评论告诉我！！！第一次开乙女车敲紧张的_(:з)∠)_谢谢大家看到这里！【鞠躬】啾咪 (づ￣ 3￣)づ❤


End file.
